Papa's Pancakeria To Go! (JPRA JP17)
Papa's Pancakeria To Go is the first Papa Louie restaurant released for JPRA JP17. The app was first announced on June 2, 2017 and was released on July 02, 2017. Announcement Hey Everyone!!! Here at Flipline Studios, we are in the zone… full steam ahead… working on the next new app! With Papa’s Taco Mia To Go out the gate & doing great, we want to keep that momentum going and announce the next gameria coming to tablets… Based on the classic Papa’s Pancakeria web game, you’ll be returning to Maple Mountain to cook the ultimate breakfast trifecta of PANCAKES, WAFFLES, & FRENCH TOAST!!! With so many additions to the original games, we wanted to start off by revealing the new and improved Pancakeria storefront. As with all our To Go games, the outside scene actually extends to widescreen, accommodating all the different tablet screen sizes. So click on the image above to broaden your horizon. For comparison, here is the original storefront from the web game. We are so excited to show off all the new stuff we will be cramming into Papa’s Pancakeria To Go! So stay tuned for more sneak peeks! Description After searching high and low for your lost pet, you get a surprise call that your pet was found at Papa's Pancakeria in Maple Mountain. Papa Louie has a busy schedule, but since your pet likes the restaurant so much, he's left the Pancakeria for you to run while he's gone! You'll be knee-deep in batter as you prepare fluffy pancakes, golden waffles, and warm stacks of French toast for your customers through all the seasons of the year! Each station in the restaurant is a hands-on process, and you'll have to multi-task between all of the different stations to keep up with your orders. Pour batter onto the griddle, add mixables into the batter, and keep checking back to flip the flapjacks halfway through. Stack plates high with pancakes, syrups, and delicious toppings that change with each holiday. Add a glass of refreshing juice or a hot mug of coffee to complete the breakfast, and serve the food to your hungry customers! Celebrate the seasons with new holiday flavors! As the seasons change in Maple Mountain, your customers will order their pancakes, waffles, and French toast with new seasonal ingredients. You'll unlock new syrups, multiple toppings, and drinks for each holiday of the year, and your customers will love trying new flavors for a festive breakfast. Play as Cooper hunting for his lost cat Cookie, or Prudence with her lovable dog Pickle . You can also show off your holiday spirit with a massive variety of new holiday outfits and clothing now arriving on tablets. Choose unique color combinations for each item of clothing, and create your own style with millions of combinations! Missing your favorite customer? Why not send them some coupons with the help of your friendly mailman, Vincent! Customers love a good deal, and will promptly arrive to order more food. Coupons are great for completing quests for Stickers and for strategically leveling up customers! Game Features * Hands-on Pancake shop in the Papa Louie universe * Updated and remastered for iPad & Tablets * Multi-task between cooking, building, and serving drinks * Earn and Master 40 unique Special Recipes * 90 colorful Stickers to earn for completing tasks * 12 separate holidays to unlock, each with more ingredients * Tons of furniture & clothing to decorate your shop & workers * Purchase shop upgrades with your earned tips * 108 customers to serve with unique orders * Use stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers * Over 75 ingredients to unlock * 7 exciting Mini-Games to play after each workday Previews * 06/02/17: Sneak Peek: Papa's Pancakeria To Go!!! * 06/06/17: Sneak Peek: Ultimate Clothing Customization! * 06/12/17: Sneak Peek: Vincent and Coupons! * 06/18/17: Sneak Peek: The Stations! * 06/27/17: Sneak Peek: The Release Date! * 07/02/17:Papa's Pancakeria To Go is here! * 11/02/17: New Customers Aggregated Workers * Cooper * Prudence Stations * Order Station * Grill Station * Build Station * Drink Station Customers * Peggy * Taylor * Tony * Nick * Cherissa * Mary * Kingsley * Perri * Juan Pablo * Alberto * Lisa * Foodini * Gremmie * Steven * Clair * Regina * Matt * Ninjoy * Professor Fitz * Tohru * Rebeca * Pinch Hitwell * Rodrigo * Bertha * Yui * Ripley * Olaf * Koilee * Duke Gotcha * Captain Cori * Abraham * Little Edoardo * Scooter * Rafael * Greg * Carlo Romano * Skyler * Victoria * Edna * Olivia * Jose Antonio * Penny * Austin * Connor * Mitch * Janana * Vincent * Big Pauly * Brody * Trishna * Patricia * Utah * Hacky Zak * Chuck * Nevada * Wally * Boomer * Marty * Elle * Shannon * Roy * Rita * Allan * Iggy * Clover * Mayor Mallow * Zoe * Cameo * Rudy * Crystal * Hugo * Willow * Whiff * Sasha * Akari * Rico * Sienna * Timm * Deano * Ember * Wendy * Santa * Olga * Cecilia * Chester * Sue * Xolo * Bruna Romano * Hope * Sarge Fan * Ivy * Scarlett * Natalia * Radlynn * Robby * Kayla * Yippy * Georgito * Gino Romano * Julep * Doan * James * Cletus * Mindy * Mandi * Wylan B * Vicky * Maggie * Franco * Kenji * Rhonda * Papa Louie * Erick Moran * Ever * Blanquita * Sofía * AAFJ * Jesús Alfredo * Mariana * Naibi * Alicia * Luz María * Jorge Arce * Moises Mendoza * Carla Bobadilla * KUKY Closers * Hank (Monday) * Emmlette (Tuesday) * Kahuna (Wednesday) * Quinn (Thursday) * Johnny (Friday) * Xandra (Saturday) * Jojo (Sunday) Locals * Juan Pablo * Regina * Rebeca * Rodrigo * Olaf * Abraham * Rafael * Victoria * Jose Antonio * Patricia * Natalia * Erick Moran * Ever * Blanquita * Sofía * AAFJ * Jesús Alfredo * Mariana * Naibi * Alicia * Luz María * Jorge Arce * Moises Mendoza * Carla Bobadilla * KUKY Minigames * Breakfast Blast * Slider Escape * Home Run Derby * Spin N' Sauce * Mitch's Mess * Hallway Hunt * Jojo's Burger Match Ingredients Bases * Pancakes * French Toast * Waffles * Sweet Tortilla * Pita * Pie Crust * Inflated Rice Grill Mixables * Chocolate Chip Mix * Blueberry Mix * Pecan Mix * Bacon Mix * Strawberry Mix * Raspberry Mix * White Chocolate Chip Mix * Banana Mix Toppings * Butter * Blueberries * Bananas * Raspberries * Powdered Sugar * Chocolate Chips * Cinnamon * Strawberries * Chocolate Bars * Cherries * Chocochips Cookies * Cocoa Powder Syrups * Blueberry Syrup * Maple Syrup * Whipped Cream * Honey Syrup * Strawberry Syrup * Cherry Drizzle * White Chocolate Drizzle * Chocolate Drizzle * Peanut Butter Drizzle Drinks * Coffee * Decaf * Orange Juice * Milk * Tea * Water * Cola Soda * Fruit Nectar * Cold Latte Drink Extras * Cream * Sugar * Ice * Cocoa * Honey * Mineral Gas * Fruit Pieces * Mint Leaves Holidays * Summer Luau (June) * Starlight Jubilee (July) * Big Top Carnival (August) * Comet Con (September) * Halloween (October) * Thanksgiving (November) * Christmas (December) * New Year (January) * Valentine's Day (February) * St. Paddy's Day (March) * Easter (April) * Cherry Blossom Festival (May) Holiday Ingredients Summer Luau * Pineapple Slices * Passionfruit Drizzle * Toasted Coconut * Luau Punch Starlight Jubilee * Star Cookies * Rocket Whip * Blue Star Sprinkles * Powsicle Punch Big Top Carnival * Choco Bananas * Apple Caramel * Candy Jack * Neapolitan Shake Comet Con * Planet Cookies * Cosmo Drizzle * Asteroids * Hyper Green Soda Halloween * Candy Corn * Scream Cream * Shadowberry Derps * Witch's Brew Thanksgiving * Pecan Pralines * Pumpkin Pie Drizzle * Streusel * Pumpkin Spice Coffee Christmas * Christmas Jelly Cookies * Candy Cane Drizzle * Holidays Yum n' Ms * Eggnog New Year * Confetti Pie-Tarts * Flavor X Drizzle * Countdown Crunch * Sparkling Grape Juice Valentine's Day * Candy Hearts * Red Velvet Syrup * Cheesecake Crumbles * Cranberry Juice St. Paddy's Day * Mint Creameo Cookies * Mint Cream * Pistachios * Irish Cream Coffee Easter * Creambury Eggs * Cotton Candy Drizzle * Jelly Beans * Wildberry Shake Cherry Blossom Festival * Blossom Cookies * Matcha Drizzle * Konpeito * Hakuto Juice Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Category:Games Category:Games by JPRA JP17